<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Language of Flowers by Gigi_Bell</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29240214">The Language of Flowers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigi_Bell/pseuds/Gigi_Bell'>Gigi_Bell</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ABO/Wolf 🐺 [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Byun Baekhyun is Bad at Feelings, Editor Park Chanyeol, Florist Byun Baekhyun, Language of Flowers, M/M, Mentioned they were enemies to lovers, Mpreg, Nesting, Park Chanyeol-centric, Pregnant Byun Baekhyun, Romance, Scenting, Sweet Park Chanyeol, True Mates, Tsundere Byun Baekhyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:09:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29240214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigi_Bell/pseuds/Gigi_Bell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun was never good at expressing his feelings. Pregnancy only made it more complicated. </p><p>So when it came to saying <i>I love you<i> Baekhyun said it with actions instead.</i></i></p><p>Now Chanyeol just looked forward to what kind of flower he would be given tomorrow.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ABO/Wolf 🐺 [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>357</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This work is solely mine, I do not allow stories to be posted on any other site, and any translations that are done will be posted here on my own page, I don’t allow my works to be posted under any other accounts.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was one thing entirely off today. </p><p>Chanyeol hadn’t a clue what it was, he had completed all of his work, he had his lunch out and sitting on his desk, but there was this <em> off </em>feeling.</p><p>A passing thought asked him whether or not he’d checked on the new intern today to make sure she was doing okay, but it quickly passed when he was reminded how Baekhyun <em> hated </em> her scent and his pregnant mate was a force to be reckoned with right now, so Chanyeol was cautious. </p><p>For an alpha Chanyeol always considered himself rather submissive - at least if it was for Baekhyun - the omega only had to glare at him once and it made him feel like he was a pup getting scolded.</p><p>But, maybe that was just Baekhyun’s <em> effect.  </em></p><p>He called attention to every single person in the room when he walked in, it’d been that way ever since they were young.</p><p>Chanyeol could still recall how in second grade Baekhyun came in as the new kid, he thought Baekhyun would be scared to not have any friends, but he turned out wrong when the omega was content to play puzzles by himself during recess.</p><p>They hadn’t been friends then. They hadn’t been friends for years actually.</p><p>And they were more <em> enemies </em>than friends when they finally spoke to each other.</p><p>He could still remember why.</p><p>In school Baekhyun was dragged to the skate park Chanyeol and his friends hung out at - it was a common place to pick up dates and flirt around, they were teens after all.</p><p>But, it hadn’t been Chanyeol’s fault when one of his friends tried to hit on Baekhyun in the <em> wrong </em>way.</p><p>Chanyeol was pretty sure he’d be offended if a strange alpha asked him to fuck at the skatepark too.</p><p>Baekhyun connected him to that alpha after that; throughout most of school he glared him off when Chanyeol tried to approach, he blatantly gagged when people suggested he and Chanyeol would look cute together, and practically howled with arguments when they were partnered for dances in gym class.</p><p>The tension was always there, and it only seemed to grow throughout the years.</p><p>That’s probably what led Baekhyun to snap.</p><p>Chanyeol wasn’t the type of alpha to force anything on anyone; he wasn’t the type to offer vulnerable omega’s a drink or even ask them to dance if he felt they were too disoriented, it felt wrong.</p><p>But Baekhyun didn’t seem to mind if they were <em> both </em> drunk because senior year of high school they ran into each other at a party and all Chanyeol could remember to this day, seven years later, due to being so drunk was the fact that Baekhyun’s lips tasted like cinnamon, and how melodic the omega’s moans sounded by his ear.</p><p>All he knew now was he woke up to someone pounding on the door of the bathroom they were in, the omega lying naked on his chest inside of a bathtub, and their clothes scattered all over the room. </p><p>From then on, when Baekhyun woke up, they’d been practically glued together.</p><p>Chanyeol wasn’t quite sure what changed in Baekhyun’s attitude - he was always a feisty omega who hated the thought of being treated like he was vulnerable - but he was sweet on him after that.</p><p>It could have been the fact that Chanyeol loaned him his own shirt since he couldn’t find the omega’s, or the fact that he tied shoes onto Baekhyun’s feet when the omega was so hungover he couldn’t lean over without risking having to puke, but everytime he asked Baekhyun for the reason he just laughed and said it didn’t matter.</p><p>It mattered to Chanyeol, but the alpha had a sneaky feeling that Baekhyun had <em> always </em>liked him, and their drunken sex only helped him show it, because they never spoke about it immediately after. </p><p>Instead, he just found Baekhyun hanging out with him at lunch, leaning on his shoulder, curling a soft hand into his own, and glaring suitors away from him. </p><p>Chanyeol teased him that he <em> always </em>liked him hoping for a response, but Baekhyun never granted him with his own. </p><p>Baekhyun was pretty bad at talking, but Chanyeol knew his mate loved him and that was enough.</p><p>He sighed at the memory, a smile pulling at the corner of his lips unwillingly as he leaned over his desk for his phone.</p><p>Baekhyun must have just gotten off work, he only worked half days now that he was pregnant and even <em> that </em> had been such a big hassle to convince the omega to do. Baekhyun just loved a good argument, because it gave him reason to take out all his anger on Chanyeol in the form of harsh kisses and <em> very </em>attractive growls. </p><p>His screensaver lit up with a photo of Baekhyun still wearing his florist uniform which consisted of a huge sunflower on his chest, holding his ultrasound to his chest with a bright grin; it was one of the few times he let Chanyeol coddle and baby him without giving very fake complaints.</p><p>He was beautiful when he smiled like this - like nothing could ever make him more happy than the thought of a family.</p><p>
  <b> <em>Sweet Pup 💐: Making chicken for dinner.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Sweet Pup 💐: I’ll fry it how you like it.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Sweet Pup 💐: Don't be late again or you won’t eat. Starve. </em> </b>
</p><p>Chanyeol snickered to himself and shook his head fondly tapping his fingers across his cheek before replying.</p><p>
  <b> <em>Alpha ❤️: You're the sweetest, baby. I love you.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Sweet Pup 💐: 🖕🏻</em> </b>
</p><p>Chanyeol burst into laughter and figured he should probably change Baekhyun’s contact name because he wasn’t all that sweet.</p><p>But he knew that Baekhyun said his <em> I love you’s </em>in other ways, and that was perfectly fine.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“You know, one day I’m going to smother you.” </p><p>Chanyeol jolted back from his desk in the corner of the living room, eyes wide and glasses sitting on his nose, alerted. </p><p>He was the head editor for a music magazine, and sometimes he had to work weekends in order to meet the submission dates, but he always tried to make sure to finish before Baekhyun got home.</p><p>The alpha spun around in his seat and watched Baekhyun walk through the front door with a handful of flowers he must have gotten from work.</p><p>Baekhyun <em> loved </em>flowers, he was absolutely obsessed with them long before they ever got together, and Chanyeol knew why even though he never pointed it out.</p><p>His mate was <em> terrible </em>about expressing himself. So bad that they had almost broken up long ago over it, but that was back when Chanyeol didn’t understand how Baekhyun worked. </p><p>He used to be terrified of how Baekhyun never answered his questions straight. He used to ask <em> do you like me? </em>because that was how they worked as teenagers and then he was insecure when Baekhyun barely responded.</p><p>And the omega would never answer that question, it made him uncomfortable, it made him shuffle and he hated to talk about things like <em> feelings.  </em></p><p>Chanyeol still couldn’t believe he’d nearly broken up with Baekhyun for not simply saying <em> I like you </em>when the omega brought him a carnation the next day. </p><p>Carnations, which he now knew meant <em> love </em> and <em> admiration.  </em></p><p>But he hadn’t known then, he’d been ignorant and was too busy sulking that the omega he wanted to mate couldn't even say a simple <em> I like you. </em></p><p>But things weren’t that simple for Baekhyun. </p><p>Baekhyun felt uncomfortable and put on the spot when things like that were mentioned, Chanyeol only understood when Baekhyun gave a quiet, <em> “Don’t actions show enough?” </em></p><p>They were enough. They were more than enough. Chanyeol understood now that words really couldn’t encompass how they felt about each other.</p><p>He would much rather Baekhyun not feel pressured just for three little words that could never make Chanyeol feel anything more than he did when he received flowers from his mate or a kiss. </p><p>They all meant the same thing after all - they all meant <em> love.  </em></p><p>It was sad that Chanyeol never understood that until they crossed the barrier of <em> I like you </em> into <em> I love you </em>around their second year together.</p><p>He had a lot of regrets regarding his treatment of Baekhyun’s… insecurity regarding deep conversations. </p><p>The first time he’d <em> ever </em> heard Baekhyun say an I love you was in an argument over that <em> exact </em>thing, Chanyeol wanted to hear it, but as soon as Baekhyun said it.. he realized it really didn’t feel much different than anything else Baekhyun ever made him feel.</p><p>And Baekhyun had been <em> shaking, </em>crying, and he looked so uncomfortable to sit in the silence that followed; he burst and told Chanyeol he’d never said that to anyone but his parents before.</p><p>His parents who had left him to live with his grandma in the second grade. </p><p>Chanyeol never asked him to say <em> I love you </em>again, he only ever heard it when Baekhyun wanted to say it, which was rare, and that was perfectly fine, because Baekhyun loved him even if he didn’t always say it.</p><p>“Why are you staring?” Baekhyun commented.</p><p>Chanyeol snorted and removed his glasses, “You just said you wanted to smother me.” </p><p>“Oh yeah,” Baekhyun clicked his tongue, slipping his shoes off in the entryway, “My feet are bruised, swollen, and sore.” </p><p>The alpha’s eyes widened instantly, watching Baekhyun fiddle with the blue paper wrapped around the flowers as the omega walked over.</p><p>His cinnamon scent was covered by the scent of nectar, as was normal of Baekhyun after work, and it made Chanyeol’s nose tingle a bit, but he still accepted Baekhyun into his lap. </p><p>“This is all your fault, so one day if you wake up with my pillow on your face just make it easy for me, okay?” Baekhyun sighed as if it was a serious thought he had considered, bringing his feet up into Chanyeol’s seat and spreading out his toes.</p><p>Chanyeol worried over his feet that were indeed swollen, wrapping an arm around Baekhyun’s stomach to rub over his protruding belly. He was only three months, but Baekhyun had been little before pregnancy, so he was showing fast. </p><p>“If you try to kill me I'll go easy on you, sunshine,” He promised, kissing the shell of his ear before peering down into Baekhyun’s bouquet of flowers, pretending not to because Baekhyun would decide when to give them over.</p><p>Baekhyun had a routine.</p><p>Well, Chanyeol considered it a routine when truthfully it was just his way of speaking with him seriously.</p><p>Flowers were a steady part of their lives. </p><p>On their seventh anniversary Chanyeol came home to a bed full of roses, and he hadn’t needed an explanation for them - they meant <em> love </em> and <em> passion, </em>everyone knew that.</p><p>But there were other flowers he didn’t know about and Baekhyun had the cutest way of teaching him.</p><p>When Chanyeol received news of his pregnancy it was with flowers; not the normal, single flowers he received at least once a week. </p><p>A huge bouquet of them were sent right to his office at work inside of a white vase. Between the variety of flowers sat a handwritten card, something familiar to Chanyeol by now, but the envelope and the fact it was sent to his office was <em> new.  </em></p><p>He had the note framed right beside the ultrasound that had been hidden in the envelope, right on his bedside table. </p><p>He secretly looked at it every morning when Baekhyun wasn’t there, because he found comfort in his bubbly writing. </p><p>
  <em> ‘Chanyeol,  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The light pink, multi petaled one is called a zinnia for lasting love. The pink one lined with purple is a hydrangea for gratitude and heartfelt emotions. The smaller ones are cherry blossoms, they mean a new life, I’m sure you can see why I chose them. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I try to choose the best flowers to give you, but I couldn’t choose just one this time.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I’ll see you at home, alpha.’  </em>
</p><p>So simple. So to the point. It was just all <em> Baekhyun </em>down to the way Chanyeol could practically see how nervous he was by his slightly scrambled writing.</p><p>Since then he always asked for his office to be decorated with these three flowers <em> only. </em>Flowers not given to him by Baekhyun felt like they lacked all meaning.</p><p>“I’ll massage your feet while we watch a movie,” Chanyeol suggested, eyeing Baekhyun’s profile and reaching up to comb his hair out of his face. </p><p>His omega was so pretty that half the time he felt like Baekhyun was unreal.</p><p>“I’ll watch one of your boring cooking shows, hm?” He teased, kissing Baekhyun’s cheek with a resonating smack, then nuzzling under his jaw after a few sniffs. </p><p>“Will you make dinner?” </p><p>“I’ll make you dinner, baby, go take a bath and I’ll set things up.” Chanyeol confirmed, gently pushing his hips a bit to signal him to get up.</p><p>Baekhyun did with a soft grin, one that said <em> I got my way </em>that Chanyeol saw often because he was a huge pushover.</p><p>The omega shuffled back and forth on his feet, clutching his flowers to his chest before offering them, “Okay. I guess I won’t smother you tonight.” </p><p>“Don't smother me just yet, I’m waiting to see what flowers I get today.” Chanyeol rolled his eyes fondly.</p><p>He then cupped his cheek before Baekhyun could make a quick escape, pressing a deep, sounding kiss to his lips only for Baekhyun to press a few kisses onto his mouth when he pulled back.</p><p>After a few adoring kisses Baekhyun pulled back with a look on his face that expressed something just as important as a simple <em> I love you.  </em></p><p>It was a <em> you understand me, </em> and Chanyeol would take that any day over a forced confession that he didn’t need when he already <em> knew </em>Baekhyun loved him. </p><p>It was written all over the huge, round, pink and purple colored flowers.</p><p>“I’ll be fast.” </p><p>“I’ll be waiting to feed you and the pup,” Chanyeol crooned, watching the way Baekhyun’s nose scrunched up before the omega rushed out of the room.</p><p>He always tended to when he handed Chanyeol flowers, but that was perfectly fine. </p><p>The first thing he did was pluck the small card from the bouquet before laying it down on the desk.</p><p>
  <em> ‘These are China Aster’s I saw them and couldn’t remember if I’ve given you them before. Tell me if I’ve given these before. There are thousands of different flowers, I only want to give you new ones. These ones mean fidelity and thoughtfulness… I’ve been thinking a lot lately, so they fit well.’  </em>
</p><p>“I’ve been thinking a lot too, my love.” Chanyeol mumbled before turning to add the card into the growing stack on his desk. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p><em> “No, I’m telling you the deadline was changed, it’s due tomorrow, not Tuesday,” </em>Junmyeon worried into the phone, the magazine photographer was growing impatient and Chanyeol was growing frustrated.</p><p>“Fuck. Okay, I’ll get to it. Try and request a longer deadline though, oh- try and see if you can place the interview with that new soloist for this week’s magazine instead. Jongin came in didn’t he? Oh wait he has that stupid stage name now, Kai. Do that, swap this week's interview of Sehun with Kai, so I don’t have to rush on editing Sehun’s.” </p><p>
  <em> “Shit. You're right - I’m on it.”  </em>
</p><p>Chanyeol groaned as he hung up, huffing and feeling like he dodged a bullet for that one.</p><p>It wasn’t like he was too worried, he was the best editor on the team, hence why he was the chief editor, but normally articles had to go through interns before reaching him where he corrected the finer mistakes.</p><p>It was just irritating when stuff like that slipped through the cracks, he would hate to have to call Baekhyun and tell him they would have to cancel their plans.</p><p>Baking cupcakes together <em> really </em> didn’t sound like a priority for some people, but for Chanyeol it <em> was </em> seeing as they used to have one day a month to sit down and drink alcohol and binge watch old movies. </p><p>But, obviously, with the pregnancy they couldn’t do that. And if Baekhyun couldn’t eat or drink certain things it was only fair that Chanyeol not do so either; so cupcakes it was, because that’s what Baekhyun asked for.</p><p>A beep sounded and Chanyeol dropped his forehead onto his keyboard with <em> another </em> groan when his assistant's voice went off, <em> “Chief Park, you have a visitor.”  </em></p><p>He blindly reached over for the intercom button, “Thank you. My door is unlocked.” </p><p>His intercom buzzed for a few seconds and Chanyeol was reminded he <em> really </em>needed to contact maintenance and get that fixed, but he’d been too busy burning his retinas staring into his computer all day to do so.</p><p>But <em> hey </em>what was a little eye damage when he was making enough money to spoil his family.</p><p>Chanyeol sat up with a small scowl, thinking he was going to have to sit through a boring meeting when he saw the door cracking open and everything in his body relaxed when the ac blew the scent of cinnamon towards him.</p><p>“Baby. Hey,” He jumped to his feet as soon as his heavy, black office door shut behind the omega, “What are you doing here, sunshine?” </p><p>It wasn’t like Baekhyun to come here, it was incredibly rare and seeing as the omega was only working half of what he did prior he had a lot of spare time that he <em> should </em>use to rest.</p><p>“Shut up,” Baekhyun ordered, dropping his satchel onto the floor before wrapping his arms around Chanyeol's waist, breathing heavy with his arms around the alpha. </p><p>Chanyeol released a puff of breath into his hair, laying his cheek against the top of Baekhyun’s head and petting the back of his neck. </p><p>God, he didn’t know what hormones were doing to Baekhyun lately, but it wasn’t like him to seek him out like this at all.</p><p>Much less in pajamas with his hair still messy, the sweatshirt Chanyeol wore to bed last night on and plaid pajama bottoms that draped onto the wood floor. </p><p>“Is the pup giving you a hard time?” He whispered after a few seconds, pecking the crown of his head, “My sweet omega, did you miss me too much-“</p><p>Baekhyun delivered a smack to his side, but didn’t move away, sniffing into Chanyeol’s chest and curling his other hand into the alpha’s shirt. </p><p>Chanyeol snickered, “Did I give you too much love? You know, sometimes you’re too cold to me. Let me cuddle you when you worry me, Baekhyun.” </p><p>The omega grunted an acknowledging noise, and he did look up at him with pouted lips for a kiss, which in Baekhyun’s world was probably an <em> i'll try, </em>so Chanyeol grinned triumphantly. </p><p>Chanyeol added another kiss to his forehead for good measure before gently pulling back to pick up Baekhyun’s bag off the floor and lead his mate to the black leather couch in the corner. </p><p>“Take a seat, Baek. I just have a few things to email and then I’ll take you home, did Jongdae bring you?” </p><p>“We were going to go out for an early dinner,” Baekhyun mumbled, picking at his sleeves as he curled his legs up beside him and leaned on the arm of the couch, “But… I don’t know, my stomach just started twisting and the thought of going out without you just… I guess the pup doesn’t like it. It scared me, I couldn’t even change, I felt so sick.” </p><p>Chanyeol's expression changed in an instant, removing his suit jacket from the chair in the corner before rushing back to lay it over Baekhyun’s legs. </p><p>The omega, although he claimed he wasn’t, looked so vulnerable like this. His stomach was creating a slight bump through the fabric of the sweatshirt, his cheeks were rounded and pink - presumably from the panic he’d had - and it just was not like Baekhyun to admit to something like that.</p><p>His hormones were just out of control right now. </p><p>Chanyeol reached over to run a hand through his hair with worried eyes, fussing a bit more than normal, “I’ll be so fast, pup.” </p><p>“I’m okay now.” </p><p>“I know,” He sighed, pressing a quick kiss to Baekhyun’s temple as he reached over for the remote on the couch, “Just watch tv for a few and I’ll be so quick. Do you want me to build you a n-“</p><p>“Don't even say it,” Baekhyun cut him off, ears beginning to redden as he chewed on his lip and snatched the remote from him, “You're annoying me now. Go away. I don’t need to nest.” </p><p>Chanyeol's lip quirked up before he pressed a kiss to Baekhyun’s head. A fast one seeing as the omega growled at him in warning.</p><p>His mate was a little grumpy - but nothing Chanyeol couldn’t handle - the alpha mused as he walked back to the desk, listening to the clicking of Baekhyun messing with the television.</p><p>It was nice just knowing Baekhyun was here. Sometimes Chanyeol wondered what his mate was up to in his spare time.</p><p>Of course their time didn’t <em> always </em>revolve around each other. Baekhyun usually met up with his friends Jongdae, Minseok, Kyungsoo, and Yixing while Chanyeol tended to stick to his own friends who also worked with him.</p><p>Things were simpler being friends with people they’d known for a long time. It just so happened most of them came to Chanyeol's realm of work, so he got to see them more often.</p><p>But there were a few that were hard to get a hold of - like Jongin or Sehun - who decided fame was their goal in life, but they <em> tried </em> to meet up, and that’s what counted.</p><p>Chanyeol began to scroll through his emails, skimming the subject line to see which ones seemed the most important. </p><p>It took only a few minutes for him to notice that Baekhyun was no longer clicking, so he looked up to check on him.</p><p>He met a pair of chocolate eyes over the back of the couch, just <em> looking </em>at him, not saying a thing.</p><p>Such a Baekhyun thing to do - silently beg for him. </p><p>“What’re you up to, cuddle bug?” Chanyeol laughed shortly, a grin spreading across his face, “Do you know how pretty you look right now, hm? Gorgeous.” </p><p>He mostly just wanted to see the pretty blush Baekhyun would get before he growled at him and told him he was embarrassing, but Baekhyun didn’t do that, he instead just shifted to sit up so his chin rested on the back of the couch and Chanyeol could see his whole face.</p><p>Chanyeol’s eyes flickered back to his computer for a moment before he licked his lips and glanced at Baekhyun, eyes going back and forth as he typed and tried to pay attention to his mate.</p><p>It was probably good Baekhyun didn’t come to his office more often, because he was too beautiful not to pay attention to.</p><p>“You should water your flowers more, Yeol.” </p><p>“You should tell that to my interns,” Chanyeol laughed, “I’ve told them my mate was going to come yell at them if they didn’t take care of the plants and they all shook with fear.”</p><p>Baekhyun began to laugh, the sound muffled as he pressed his sleeve against his lips.</p><p>“Glad you find amusement in the thought of scaring the pants off people,” The alpha teased, eyes scanning the five unopened emails on his screen.</p><p>But it was clear to him that apparently he didn’t have time to take care of the emails.</p><p>Taking care of his mate was <em> much </em>more important.</p><p>He leaned over to shut down his computer, flipping closed his to do list for the day, and pulling his work bag out from beneath the desk. </p><p>As soon as he was standing up he saw Baekhyun perk up from his peripheral vision, if the omega had droopy ears he’d look <em> just </em>like a puppy.</p><p>“What do you want to eat, Baek?” Chanyeol smiled, walking around the couch to grab Baekhyun’s bag, then offering him a hand. “Burgers?” </p><p>A soft smile spread on Baekhyun’s face as he bobbed his head up and down and accepted his hand to stand up.</p><p>Chanyeol was entirely too endeared when Baekhyun flatted his sweatshirt down over his bump before attaching himself onto his arm.</p><p>“You like the milkshakes from the restaurant on eighth, babe,” Baekhyun mumbled into his arm, “Let's go there.” </p><p>“Ah, you’re sweet talking me now?” </p><p>Baekhyun whined and pulled his face together, “This is why I’m not nice to you.” </p><p>Chanyeol began to cackle as Baekhyun tried to pull away, but he pulled him back and threw an arm around his shoulders, quickly grabbing his hand and intertwining their fingers. “Hey, I love you even though you’re grumpy.” </p><p>Baekhyun hid his face into Chanyeol’s ribs but shifted to wrap his arm around the alpha’s waist to give him a gentle squeeze.</p><p>“I know, sunshine,” Chanyeol whispered into his hair.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“Baek.” </p><p>“Baek.” </p><p>“Baekhyun, are you just going to ignore me forever?” </p><p>No reply. Chanyeol sighed and breathed a heavy sigh as he crossed his arms, looking into the bedroom where his mate was very horribly pretending not to notice him.</p><p>“Baek. You can’t be angry that a stranger brushed against me at the coffee shop. You're the one that wanted coffee cake <em> urgently. </em>And you were standing right there. You know I didn’t do anything, baby.” </p><p>
  <em> “Yeah! Well you’re the one that got me pregnant so this is your fault!”  </em>
</p><p>Baekhyun burst like a leaky faucet, tears falling from his eyes and shoulders shaking, he wailed and tugged his shirt over his bare knees. </p><p>“Why am I crying! Why? Chanyeol, this is your <em> fault!” </em>He cried, opening his arms up towards the alpha with a frown on his face and tears kissing his lips.</p><p>“Oh… <em> pup,” </em>Chanyeol cooed, jumping onto the bed in an instant to tug Baekhyun into his arms, “Sh, I know you’re mad, I know. Your hormones are crazy right now.” </p><p>“Y-You stink like that old lady,” Baekhyun sobbed, turning his head to burrow into Chanyeol’s shirt, “Why am I <em> crying, Chanyeol!” </em></p><p>Chanyeol sort of wanted to laugh, because he knew Baekhyun would be complaining about his behavior later and whining that he looked so insecure, and that <em> really </em>wasn’t Baekhyun.</p><p>Of course there was a healthy level of jealousy that occured between them sometimes - like when Baekhyun got hit on at a bar, or when Chanyeol told him he was pretty sure a coworker was coming onto him.</p><p>Both of those were things that were rational to be possessive over, but a random person bumping into him on the way out of a coffee shop <em> wasn’t. </em></p><p>But for Baekhyun, his over sensitive nose, and raging hormones it was a huge deal. He’d had a breakdown just like this about a week before, because he disliked the scent of one of Chanyeol’s interns and even made him put his clothes in the laundry before walking past his nest in the living room. </p><p>That was <em> Baekhyun’s </em>safe place, he wouldn’t ever touch it without permission even if the omega hadn’t told him explicitly not to go near it, but a pregnant Baekhyun was a handful of complicated and conflicting emotions.</p><p>“Sh, just scent me, you’ll feel better,” He promised, bringing a hand to the back of Baekhyun’s head to urge him into his neck, “I know, baby,” He tsked. </p><p>Baekhyun sniffled and whined and even tried to shove him away at one point, yet as soon as Chanyeol actually released him under the premise of pulling away the omega began to bubble up with tears once again, and even though he knew they were just due to hormones Chanyeol couldn’t deal with him crying.</p><p>“Come here, come here,” He mumbled, pulling away to climb off the bed, but like a puppy Baekhyun trailed after him with tear filled eyes, scrambling to him with arms out.</p><p>“The baby is going to make me burn dinner, cuddle bug.” The alpha laughed into his temple, pressing a kiss to a tear stain on his cheekbone before playfully groaning when he lifted him up.</p><p>Soon enough he wouldn’t be able to carry Baekhyun around - not that the omega <em> ever </em> let him - not unless he was drunk, exhausted, or <em> hormonal, </em>like this, otherwise Baekhyun would literally elbow himself out of Chanyeol’s arms and scold him for trying to baby him.</p><p>Everytime Chanyeol pointed out Baekhyun was <em> his baby </em> the omega always growled that he was older, as if the alpha cared when that was not a valid argument as to why he shouldn’t be allowed to <em> occasionally </em> baby him. </p><p>(Occasionally was an understatement,but nobody could blame Chanyeol when Baekhyun was so adorable.) </p><p>“This is y-your fault.” Baekhyun whined into his jaw, “Never having a pup <em> again. </em>You get one and one only.” </p><p>“One is more than enough, grumpy.” Chanyeol laughed, carefully fixing his shirt over his legs before placing him onto the cold counter beside him, staying within range as he checked the pot of dumplings on the stove. </p><p>“I hate you so much.” </p><p>“You are also the most emotional omega in the entire world right now and would be crying even if I was drenched in your scent, baby.” Chanyeol pointed out, turning the stove off and then twisting to face him again.</p><p>He placed hands beside Baekhyun’s hips and stood between his legs, but as soon as he leaned close Baekhyun was nuzzling into his cheek with audible sniffles.</p><p>It made Chanyeol smile. It was nice to occasionally feel like he was needed by Baekhyun, not to say the omega didn’t need him when he wasn’t pregnant, but it had never been like <em> this. </em></p><p>Before pregnancy Baekhyun was all about silently sliding into a room and staring at him until he was noticed, or he wouldn’t say a peep and climb onto the couch with him to curl up beside him.</p><p>Chanyeol never needed words to be spoken, he always just curled an arm around him and whispered to him a few times to ask about his day.</p><p>Baekhyun didn't <em> ask </em>for attention like this, he just got it by simply being around and being the person Chanyeol was madly in love with.</p><p>How Chanyeol, the happiest and most social person in their friend group, paired with Baekhyun who Kyungsoo had once called <em> emotionally constipated </em>was a question all of them asked.</p><p>Nobody had the answer, but nobody <em> needed </em>an answer.</p><p>He and Baekhyun were happy together despite having some arguments and misunderstandings in the past.</p><p>Baekhyun huffed an angry breath into his cheek, Chanyeol knew it was him agreeing, but being angry it was true.</p><p>Slender fingers reached up to grab his chin and Chanyeol was quick to allow him to do whatever he wanted so long as his mate wouldn’t burst into tears.</p><p>“I am never having sex with you again.” Baekhyun said seriously, holding his chin, “Seriously. Your baby is a menace and I hate crying.” </p><p>Chanyeol had the nerve to snort considering the fact Baekhyun was staring at his mouth the entire time he said that, “Mhm. Let’s see how that lasts, you always start it, sunshine.” </p><p>Baekhyun pouted his lips and leaned forward with a groan, lips pressing against Chanyeol’s but they weren’t quite kissing, just resting against each other.</p><p>“I’ll tell you what,” The alpha mumbled, “I know the doctor said to cut down on sugar, but I think you deserve that coffee cake. I mean, this pup has been giving you such a hard time today, just this once I think you can eat a second slice.” </p><p>Baekhyun’s eyes began to water again and Chanyeol was forever going to tease him over crying over coffee cake. </p><p>He was never living this down.</p><p>Chanyeol snickered when Baekhyun pushed him off so he could climb off the counter with the help of the alpha’s arm before rushing over towards the island.</p><p>With a little meat on his bones Baekhyun preferred to just wear Chanyeol’s clothes around once he noticed his shirts were getting “uncomfortably tight,” and there would never be a time or place where Chanyeol would tell him he couldn’t wear his things.</p><p>He just looked adorable with a t-shirt touching mid-thigh and doing a slight waddle around.</p><p>Truly the cutest omega Chanyeol had ever seen.</p><p>“You're killing me here, sunshine.” Chanyeol laughed when Baekhyun put his hand out towards the cake box that was sitting right in front of him.</p><p>He rolled his eyes playfully, and dug for a fork and plate before walking around the counter. </p><p>“You need alpha to do everything for you now?” </p><p>“It hurts if I lean forward too much,” Baekhyun argued.</p><p>Just this once Chanyeol wouldn't call him out on his lie, only because - as established - he <em> loved </em>to take care of Baekhyun every once in a while.</p><p>He cut the omega a piece of cake, one admittedly bigger than what he <em> should </em>have, but to hell with it, Baekhyun was having such a bad day and he hadn’t had anything sweet all week until today. </p><p>All these food restrictions on top of hormones were just begging for an outburst like this from his mate, so Chanyeol took pity on him.</p><p>“Thank you..” Baekhyun whispered quietly, fork in his fist and eyes continuing to be teary as Chanyeol set his plate down in front of him.</p><p>“I’m the best mate. I bet you tell people that when I’m not around,” Chanyeol teased, pressing a kiss to his hair before turning back into the kitchen because he knew Baekhyun would want real food soon after his sweets.</p><p>The baby had to eat after all, and Baekhyun never really got a sugar rush, instead he went straight to the sluggish aftermath, so Chanyeol would rather he eat some real food before passing out. </p><p>He didn’t even notice that Baekhyun was staring at his back with a thoughtful look and hadn’t touched his cake yet.</p><p>There was a debate in his eyes. </p><p>“Honey?” </p><p><em> “Mhm? </em>Yes, Baek?” </p><p>There was a moment of silence so Chanyeol turned around with a raised brow and silent question. </p><p>Baekhyun swallowed hard and his eyes darted towards his plate; Chanyeol recognized it as him trying to say something he felt uncomfortable saying.</p><p>He leaned on the counter to give his full attention, “Everything okay, my love?” </p><p>Baekhyun’s shoulders relaxed, he looked back at him with a renewed comfort and content expression. Chanyeol was pretty sure that <em> my love </em>was the reassurance Baekhyun had been looking for, but he would never call him out on it.</p><p>“I’m okay,” Baekhyun promised, digging his fork into his cake before he added, “Was just going to say that after dinner we can have sex. I was being a <em> tiny </em> bit dramatic.” </p><p>Chanyeol burst into chuckles and had a passing thought on calling him out on his lie seeing as it was obvious Baekhyun hadn’t been planning on saying that. </p><p>But just knowing that previously Baekhyun had likely been trying to figure out a way to show his <em> I love you </em>was more than enough for him. </p><p>Sex was also a good I love you, and they were <em> more </em> than acquainted with that after all these years. </p><p>“Let’s see how long you can go without bursting into tears.” </p><p>“You know what, I take it back. I can live without your cock.” Baekhyun growled.</p><p>Chanyeol laughed, knowing they would end up having sex within the hour.</p><p> </p><p>*** </p><p> </p><p>It was past three in the morning. But Baekhyun still had the bedroom light on, interrupting not only Chanyeol’s rest but the omega’s too.</p><p>Chanyeol sighed, wiping his eyes with the back of his palm before rolling over to drape an arm around his waist, nuzzling under the omega’s arm before pressing a kiss to the soft skin of his ribs. </p><p>“What are you doing, baby?” He mumbled in a groggy, tired voice.</p><p>“Thinking.” </p><p>Chanyeol hummed, pressing another kiss to his skin when the omega began to pet his hair. “About what?”</p><p>“The pup is going crazy.” </p><p>Chanyeol peeked his eyes open when his mate grabbed the palm that was resting flat onto his stomach, pushing it down the curve of his belly onto his abdomen.</p><p>The alpha sat up on his elbow, eyes a bit red from exhaustion as he pet a hand up and down his belly.</p><p>He could only feel a little bit of kicking going on, but of course Baekhyun probably had what felt like an entire army moving around in his stomach.</p><p>Baekhyun looked at him with his expression flat, but he had pride written in his eyes.</p><p>“You're so beautiful, sunshine,” Chanyeol whispered, leaning down to press a kiss to his mates temple.</p><p>“Don't you start crying on me.” Baekhyun demanded, pretending like he was going to shove him off.</p><p>Chanyeol couldn’t help grinning when Baekhyun pressed a fleeting kiss against his jaw, as if he wasn’t supposed to notice it.</p><p>The alpha went to comment on his cuteness when a yawn he couldn’t stifle cut him off.</p><p>He shifted to sit up, opening his arms and offering his chest for Baekhyun to lay on, “You need to sleep through the night, pup. It’s not good for you to be up like this so late. I know you get distracted thinking, but I worry. So turn off the light-“</p><p>Within two seconds Baekhyun’s face went from pouting to a full on scowl as his brows shot up. “You have the nerve to scold me for not sleeping?” Baekhyun gawked,<em> “You? </em>Who got me pregnant? It’s your fault this pup kicks so much! I’m going to keep you up all night!”</p><p>“Yah!” Chanyeol cried, taken back by his outburst. “I asked you to turn off the light and take care of yourself!“</p><p>“Our pup is mad! Get out!”</p><p>Chanyeol outright whined - it was late, he was exhausted, and Baekhyun was having a pregnancy mood swing - <em> he should’ve kept his mouth shut. </em></p><p>“I live here too, Baek!” </p><p>“You won’t for long if you keep this up,” Baekhyun growled, crossing his arms over his chest and rolling over to fit himself under Chanyeol's arm with eyes that seemed more droopy than normal and his baby bump pressing into the alpha’s side. “Get out of mine and the baby’s room. No alpha’s allowed.” </p><p>“What if the baby is an alpha, huh?” </p><p>Baekhyun pursed his lips. “Okay, no <em> Chanyeol’s </em>allowed.” </p><p>Chanyeol's lip pulled up with amusement, snorting, “Fine. I’ll sleep in the-“</p><p>Before he could roll out of bed Baekhyun was laying down on his chest and pulling the blanket over his shoulders with a huff, only his eyes sticking out of the covers.</p><p>“You're so sweet, baby.” </p><p>“Get out…” The omega replied, eyes squeezed shut and his arm that was lying across Chanyeol's waist holding on tight.</p><p>Even if he wanted to leave the room he wasn’t going anywhere with the koala grip around him. Good thing Chanyeol hadn’t been planning on it.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun’s work was only a short few blocks away, and Chanyeol didn’t usually stop by because he didn’t want to get in the way.</p><p>But he finished work early today, and what else did he have to do other than swing by and say hello.</p><p>So, with a bag of food in hand and his car keys jangling in his pocket he was approaching the glass doors of the flower shop.</p><p>The shop really never had many in person customers seeing as people just ordered them to be picked up, and Chanyeol was curious whether that was part of the reason Baekhyun loved it so much.</p><p>It wasn’t that his mate was antisocial, but if given the choice between talking to strangers all day and pretending to be nice versus taking his time with the flowers, well… the choice was obvious.</p><p>The bell over the door jingled as he came through and Chanyeol couldn’t help smiling at the, <em> “Welcome in!” </em>he heard from the corner of the shop.</p><p>“It’s just me!” Chanyeol called, eyeing a few buckets of daisies sitting by the door, “No need to pretend to be nice, pup!”</p><p>Within a moment he saw a pair of chocolate eyes peering across the room at him, they were shaped like crescents seeing as Baekhyun was smiling so hard.</p><p>Such an excited reaction led Chanyeol to believe he probably had been having a hard time today and really needed to see him.</p><p>“Hi, baby,” He mumbled as he took long steps to meet his mate. </p><p>Baekhyun looked extra cute today and Chanyeol couldn’t decide if it was because of the pink apron he had on or because his cheeks seemed extra round and plump under these lights. </p><p>“Hi.” </p><p>Chanyeol released a single chuckle before pressing a kiss to his mouth, feeling how Baekhyun slumped against him for the soft kiss.</p><p>“Hard day?” He asked, running a hand down the front of his apron over his stomach before grabbing his fingers to pull Baekhyun towards the register where there was a stool set up, presumably for Baekhyun when he couldn’t stay on his feet.</p><p>“Kyungsoo has been doing deliveries all day,” Baekhyun sighed, squeezing his fingers as Chanyeol urged him onto the stool, “And then Minseok went to check the greenhouses in the back, apparently a gopher dug inside. I just don’t like running the shop alone.” </p><p>Chanyeol frowned with sympathy, placing the food down and beginning to arrange it out for his mate. </p><p>“And then a hour ago, I had a grandma touch my stomach without asking, you know I hate that.” Baekhyun complained, a heavy sigh in his voice.</p><p>“I’m so <em> sorry, baby.” </em>Chanyeol crooned, setting chopsticks down in favor of leaning across the counter to kiss Baekhyun’s head, “You can always take your leave early. I know you love it here, but once you start getting customers that make you uncomfortable it’s not okay.”</p><p>“Minseok said that after today I can just sit down and work on bouquets in the back…” </p><p>Chanyeol breathed with relief, “Just don’t work too hard, okay?” </p><p>Baekhyun gave a small mumble of an agreement, kicking his legs back and forth as he leaned over for his chopsticks.</p><p>His cheeks puffed out with noodles when he shoved a bite into his mouth, looking entirely too cute for someone who threatened to stomp on his foot this morning when Chanyeol refused to stop asking if he felt up to going to work.</p><p>“I was hungry.” </p><p>“You could just say <em> thank you for the food, you're the best mate.” </em>Chanyeol mused, turning around to look at the closest few rows of flowers out for display.</p><p>“Don't push it.” </p><p>Chanyeol laughed, nose scrunching up and shoulders shaking a bit, but he wasn’t going to push it, not when it seemed Baekhyun was in a mood where he was willing to be babied.</p><p>He just listened to a few of the cute <em> mmm </em>noises Baekhyun did when he got a good mouthful.</p><p>While he was walking around the shop Chanyeol approached a few flowers that he’d seen before, ones Baekhyun had given him; Baekhyun was right in saying there were so many different kinds of flowers and there was no way in the world he would ever be able to remember all of the meanings - not like Baekhyun. </p><p>But he knew a <em> few </em>meanings.</p><p>A bucket of orange flowers stuck out to him. They had petals that fell over in a lazy style like a lily, but he recognized the name and knew they weren’t quite the same.</p><p>“Baekhyun,” Chanyeol called as he picked a small one out of the bucket, “I didn’t know you guys carried these.” </p><p>The omega’s eyes widened and he had broth on the corner of his mouth when Chanyeol came back to the counter, looking as if he’d been caught doing something bad when he’d just been stuffing his stomach full.</p><p>“Oh? We just ordered the seeds in a few months back. But canna’s aren’t that popular.” </p><p>Chanyeol hummed and leaned across the counter to drop the flower into the pouch on Baekhyun’s apron. “Well, maybe you guys should start telling people more about them, if I recall correctly I was once given them by my sweet mate and told they meant <em> beauty </em> and <em> perfection. </em>Right?” </p><p>Baekhyun’s ears blazed, he dropped his eyes down onto his food as Chanyeol used his sleeve to dab the food from his lip. “...yes.”</p><p>Chanyeol knew he was pushing it, but he liked to say <em> I love you </em>in Baekhyun’s language too. Although he knew it flustered the omega to no end, so it wasn’t often.</p><p>“Do you want me to bring a few of them home for you?” He asked gently, grasping Baekhyun’s hand atop the counter and massaging his fingers.</p><p>Baekhyun’s eyes darted up to him before right back down onto the counter. He gave a single nod.</p><p>Chanyeol beamed, “Okay, beautiful.” </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun was having a lazy day.</p><p>It was a Tuesday, but Baekhyun had horrible morning sickness which led them both to call in despite Baekhyun being fine after an hour. </p><p>Still, it was understandable that he wanted to lay down for the day, but Chanyeol was just amused at <em> how </em>lazy he was being.</p><p>The omega had been flopped down against the couch since noon, he’d whined and shook his hand towards the bowl of gummies on the coffee table not even a foot away until Chanyeol passed them over, and then Baekhyun plopped gummies on top of his bump as if it was a <em> table. </em></p><p>Chanyeol managed to sneak one picture of it, because he just knew Baekhyun would deny ever doing it when he brought it up in the future.</p><p>And then the alpha was on a cleaning mission. </p><p>He’d washed all of their bedding, vacuumed, did the dishes, all the while Baekhyun watched television with his swollen feet elevated on the arm of the couch.</p><p>He wouldn’t have it any other way really, Baekhyun was hard headed and refused to admit when he overworked, so Chanyeol didn’t mind the responsibility.</p><p>“Hey..” Chanyeol murmured, leaning over the back of the couch for his attention. He only got it when he pushed the hair off Baekhyun’s forehead, “Don't eat too much candy, I just ordered pizza.” </p><p>Baekhyun’s eyes lit up, “Wings too?” </p><p>“I got the wings you like. Yes.” Chanyeol snickered, petting down his cheek. “So don’t eat too much sugar or your stomach is going to hurt again.” </p><p>Baekhyun didn’t grant him a verbal response, but he did turn to set the unopened packs of gummies onto the coffee table that he indeed could <em> reach. </em></p><p>Sometimes he was a bit needy, so Chanyeol wasn’t going to whine about the omega forcing him to hand deliver him the gummies earlier. </p><p>Chanyeol smiled and played with his hair for a second before he remembered why he was actually bothering Baekhyun and pulled away to approach the corner of the room, a single finger pointing to the pile of clothes and blankets in the corner.</p><p>“Baby, can I wash your nest? Is that okay?” </p><p>“It’s not dirty.” </p><p>“I know it’s not,” Chanyeol laughed, “But I need some of my clothes back from it and I <em> know </em> you put them in here. You think I don’t notice but I <em> do </em>.” </p><p>There was a shuffling noise behind him and Chanyeol figured Baekhyun was embarrassed being caught, so he didn’t turn around and look at him knowing his omega would just get more uncomfortable. </p><p>“Okay, babe.” </p><p>“I’ll give you different clothes.” Chanyeol promised, getting down onto his knees to carefully sort through the nest of blankets.</p><p>It was Baekhyun’s nest, so he always tried to tread carefully when picking up around and in it, but his mate was known to continue taking his clothes until Chanyeol was left trying to find something in Baekhyun’s side of the closet that fit him.</p><p>Back in college it was even <em> worse.  </em></p><p>Baekhyun would never admit it, but Chanyeol was pretty sure his mate had been incredibly jealous of him having been a tutor for freshmen in college, because the moment he stopped that and began to work on the college newspaper - able to work from their dorm and be around Baekhyun more - Baekhyun stopped hoarding is things so much.</p><p>He assumed Baekhyun was beginning to pick up on that habit again due to the pregnancy seeing as his mate was extra possessive lately.</p><p>“Just don’t-“</p><p>Chanyeol yanked his hands back and turned to look at him, finding his mate sitting on the edge of the couch chewing on his fingernails with anxiety written on his face. </p><p>“... don’t be stupid and take too much..” Baekhyun mumbled.</p><p>“I’m not, sunshine.” Chanyeol promised, going back to the nest to pick some of his work shirts out. They were so incredibly wrinkled and would need to be steamed a bunch to get the wrinkles out, but if that was the cost of Baekhyun’s happiness then so be it.</p><p>Chanyeol could feel the droopy eyes staring into his back and watching every move as he sorted through some clothes.</p><p>But as soon as Chanyeol reached out for one of his favorite hoodies that he’d been looking for for two months he heard the floor creak as Baekhyun stood up.</p><p>“Alpha...” </p><p>Chanyeol sighed pleasantly when Baekhyun brushed a hand over the side of his neck, slender fingers brushing beneath his jaw before the omega was squirming in between him and the nest to lay down in it - right on top of the hoodie Chanyeol had been yanking at. </p><p>“What’re you up to?” Chanyeol laughed when Baekhyun grabbed the collar of his t-shirt and tugged him down into the nest to hover over him.</p><p>Baekhyun didn’t reply, he just breathed into his neck and hugged his waist.</p><p>Tsking, Chanyeol shifted closer to nuzzle into Baekhyun’s cheekbone, softly rubbing his scent into his mate's skin. “If you didn’t want me to take the hoodie you could have just said so, baby..” </p><p>“You're talking too much again.” </p><p>“You’re being rude again.” </p><p>Baekhyun huffed and yanked harder at him as a sign to come closer, as if Chanyeol wasn’t practically straddling him. </p><p>The alpha was paying attention to his mate's protruding belly as he grabbed beneath Baekhyun’s arms to pull him into the middle of the nest.</p><p>It earned a soft laugh from Baekhyun before the omega scrambled to make space and plopped back into the soft fabric with his hair spread across the blankets. </p><p>“You try so hard to act cold and then do stuff like this,” Chanyeol commented as he laid down beside him, “But I always cuddle you anyway.” </p><p>He laid down on his side and collected Baekhyun’s shoulders to hold him, feeling the omega’s fingers moving to his hand in order to play with his fingers.</p><p>“I like that hoodie.” </p><p>“Funny. I like that hoodie too considering it’s <em> mine.” </em>Chanyeol teased, pressing a kiss to Baekhyun’s head. </p><p>Baekhyun’s eyes flickered up to look at him, “But I like it <em> more.”  </em></p><p>“Ah, fine.” The alpha rolled his eyes playfully, “Only because I love you despite how stingy you are.” </p><p>Chanyeol felt Baekhyun release a relieved breath which was silly considering he would never take his scent away from his mate, but Baekhyun was on edge right now and he understood that.</p><p>“Do you want to talk about baby names?” </p><p>“No.” </p><p>“No? Really?”</p><p>“I’m the one carrying the pup, you listen to <em> me.”  </em></p><p>“Whatever you say, grumpy.”</p><p>Baekhyun grunted a warning and turned more onto his side to throw his leg over Chanyeol’s hips, face hiding just beneath the alpha’s jaw.</p><p>His mate may seem like a hassle to other people, especially when they were younger Chanyeol was always told Baekhyun would be too hard of a person to be with.</p><p>But he <em> really </em> wasn’t. He just needed a <em> lot </em>of time to warm up. And he needed a lot of understanding. </p><p>Baekhyun was good at giving physical affection - he liked to touch, hold hands, and nuzzle into his neck, Baekhyun was really good at <em> showing </em> his affection.</p><p>He just wasn’t all that good at verbalizing it and explaining, but he tried hard, it just took the right person to read between the lines and put in the extra effort to decipher Baekhyun’s confessions. </p><p>Chanyeol wasn’t the best. It took years for him to understand because it <em> was </em>frustrating when they were younger, and it didn’t help that Baekhyun had previous relationships blow up because of his “lack of interest.” </p><p>But the truth was Baekhyun was <em> always </em> paying attention and showing his feelings. </p><p>It was in the way Baekhyun always made sure to hold Chanyeol’s hand. It was shown in how he silently brought Chanyeol dinner and hovered over his shoulder to see what he was working on so late. </p><p>Baekhyun liked to put on a front, but his eyes always gave him away when they lit up the second Chanyeol began to tease him. </p><p>And although it was rare of Baekhyun to give him dramatic reactions and expressions, sometimes they showed through.</p><p>Like the day he asked Baekhyun to pose with his ultrasound and Baekhyun had put the <em> brightest </em>smile on his face just for him.</p><p>Or when a young Chanyeol asked if Baekhyun ever wanted to be his mate and Baekhyun had very quietly asked, <em> “Well who else could understand me, Chanyeol? I never considered anyone else…”  </em></p><p>And that was it. It was the only time they needed to talk about it. It was how a lot of their serious conversations went. </p><p>Chanyeol didn’t need to ask a million times and he didn’t need to hear Baekhyun tell him endless confessions just for the sake of hearing them.</p><p>
  <em> “Babe?”  </em>
</p><p>Chanyeol hummed, a large palm splayed over the back of Baekhyun’s head and the other trapped between their stomachs, held hostage by his mate.</p><p>“I’m going to bring you roses and baby’s breath tomorrow.” </p><p>Chanyeol could picture Baekhyun’s explanation on the small card now, but he already knew the meaning: <em>I’ll love you till death.</em></p><p>He grinned when he felt Baekhyun press a kiss to his knuckles and lay Chanyeol's hand onto his own cheek in a silent request.</p><p>Chanyeol began to pet his thumb over Baekhyun’s cheek in an instant. “I love you <em>too, </em>pup.” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Extra: Meet Jihoon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> “Your son is crying.”  </em>
</p><p>Chanyeol hummed in acknowledgement but that didn’t seem to be a response enough, or his mate hadn’t heard him, because a second later Chanyeol felt a hand brush over the back of his neck.</p><p><em> “Your son is crying.” </em>Baekhyun repeated, growling under his breath before placing his chin to the alpha’s shoulder and looking at his computer screen.</p><p>Chanyeol looked at his reflection in the monitor for a second, knowing he was basically testing the omega’s patience by not replying but he was concerned over Baekhyun’s dark purple colored eye bags and bloodshot eyes. </p><p>Truthfully, it would be a lie if he said he expected parenting to be easy - it wasn’t - but a newborn on top of a million article edits that needed to be done <em> and </em>having such an exhausted mate, it was hard to get much of anything done.</p><p>For Baekhyun, he was trying. His mate had carried their peanut for nine months, the least he could do was take care of crying duty - and diaper duty more than half the time. </p><p>Baekhyun hated anything noisy. He disliked the sound of cars honking, or people that talked too loud, so it was needless to say he was <em> not </em>good with a wailing newborn. </p><p>“I’ll go get him,” Chanyeol twisted in his chair to stand up and go down the hall, but the omega was still latched onto his arm. </p><p>The alpha stared down at him for a moment and saw the slight shake of hesitation in Baekhyun’s eyes, so he cupped his cheek and frowned a small bit. “What’s wrong, babe?” </p><p>Baekhyun pressed his lips in a flat line shifting back and forth on his feet before he finally grasped the end of Chanyeol’s hoodie, “I’ll… I'll do better… with him.” </p><p><em> Oh. </em> For a moment Chanyeol didn’t know what to say because he understood what Baekhyun was getting at. A newborn was a <em> big </em>change. Their son was a lot of work and required very much love and attention. </p><p>Baekhyun knew he wasn’t the best at giving it, and they’d discussed only once that the omega had to at least <em> try </em>to verbalize some sort of affection, babies needed that extra love. They needed to hear it and feel it.</p><p>Chanyeol understood Baekhyun’s expressions of affection, but a newborn wouldn’t. </p><p>“Don’t worry,” Chanyeol clicked his tongue and pressed a kiss onto Baekhyun’s forehead. “I know it’s hard for you. It’s a big change. Don't worry, baby, we only just got out of the hospital, you’ll have more time to adjust.” </p><p>Baekhyun sighed loudly before nodding and pressing a quick kiss onto his cheek before pretending he hadn’t done such a thing and throwing himself onto the couch to take up the corner cushion.</p><p>Chanyeol managed a slight chuckle before turning to walk down the hallway. </p><p>Jihoon wasn’t much of a crier compared to other babies - at least that’s what the nurse had told them - but he was fussy after naps and when he realized nobody was around.</p><p>“Hey, bubba.” Chanyeol grinned despite the loud whines coming from the nursery, “Daddy is here, angel. I’m here.” </p><p>Light yellow was the color they chose for Jihoon’s room with a lot of sun patterned fixtures and plant bedding, Jongdae had told him it was bordering on <em> girly, </em>but Chanyeol would never tell Baekhyun he’d said that because the other would probably lose a hand next time Baekhyun saw him.</p><p>Either way, neither of them cared, because it was a neutral color and they hadn’t been too sure what gender their baby would be; they had agreed to wait and be surprised.</p><p><em> “Good morning, sunshine!” </em>Chanyeol cooed as he leaned over the crib to work a hand beneath Jihoon’s diaper covered bottom, “Hello hello, baby boy.” </p><p>Jihoon stopped his fussing nearly <em> instantly. </em> He blinked droopy, soft, and watery eyes at him and sniffled on his runny nose. At times like this he was positive Jihoon was going to look <em> just </em>like Baekhyun. </p><p>They truly looked identical when placed side by side with Baekhyun’s baby photos and the omega’s parents had been overenthusiastic to share them when they’d come to meet their grandchild after the c-section. </p><p>“Are you a penguin today? Did mama dress you up? When did he do that?” Chanyeol laughed under his breath and gently laid the newborn on top of the changing table. </p><p>Baekhyun could be detached. He could seem rude, uninvested, and he most <em> definitely </em>was terrible about expressing himself. But there was never a moment of doubt Chanyeol had regarding whether or not the omega loved or cared for their baby. </p><p>He just didn’t know how to really <em> express </em>how he felt to a two week old baby; there was no easy way for Baekhyun to get around expressing his emotions towards Jihoon like he could towards Chanyeol with a few notes and flowers. </p><p>Maybe the omega was trying to figure out how to get around things; maybe changing the baby’s clothes a handful of times a day was Baekhyun trying to figure things out. </p><p>“And <em> there’s my baby!” </em>Chanyeol laughed and pressed a kiss to Jihoon’s little chubby cheek as he zipped up the onesie, “Look at you, handsome boy. Let’s go bug mama, hm?” </p><p>Jihoon’s eyes turned into little crescents when he opened his mouth in a gummy, opened mouth expression. Chanyeol was already cooing that it was a smile just like how he teased Baekhyun that Jihoon wanted to hold his hand when the baby opened and closed his fingers. </p><p>He knew Jihoon was too little to really do much more than look around his environment and test his muscles, but it still made Baekhyun blush and grumble in embarrassment every single time Chanyeol cried a <em> “look, baby wants to hold mommy’s hand!” </em></p><p>Chanyeol was a firm believer that Baekhyun really liked it anyway. </p><p>“Maybe our pup is hungry,” The alpha mused beneath his breath as he rubbed Jihoon’s belly where the baby laid in the crook of his arm. </p><p>As soon as Chanyeol stepped into the living room he saw Baekhyun twisting to look over the arm of the couch, and the omega almost instantly flung his head the other way like he’d got caught doing something bad.</p><p>It made Chanyeol snort because Baekhyun tried so hard to pretend not to be interested in what they were up to, but failed miserably.</p><p>“When did you put JiJi in the penguin outfit?”</p><p>“I hate when you say that nickname, Hoonie is better.” Baekhyun grumbled.</p><p>Chanyeol's lip quirked up and he snickered as he took a seat on the middle cushion. “When?”</p><p>“He was overheating in the other one.” </p><p>The alpha chose not to point out that he asked <em> when </em> not <em> why, </em>and that previously the baby had been only in a diaper, because Baekhyun’s ears were turning a bit red. </p><p>“Okay,” Chanyeol said shortly, shifting Jihoon to sit up with a palm supporting the back of his little head and using the edge of his sleeve to wipe drool off his chin. “Now he’s hungry, so off with your top, beautiful.” </p><p><em> “Ugh.” </em>He heard Baekhyun grumble and the omega slumped against the couch as he began unbuttoning his pajama shirt. </p><p>It was funny to him that Baekhyun even tried to pretend to dislike breastfeeding when that was really the only time Chanyeol saw him genuinely calm down. </p><p>No matter how hard Baekhyun tried to play things off, he knew that the omega felt better with Jihoon right where he knew what the pup was getting up to, because he did <em> too. </em>It was instinct to want to make sure your pup is alright at all times.</p><p>“Are you going to get milk?” Chanyeol chided playfully down at the baby, “He says <em> yes, please! I’m hungry, mama!”  </em></p><p>“Are you the baby whisperer now?” Baekhyun said dryly and tossed his balled up top onto the carpet before shifting to sit more comfortably.</p><p>“Of course.” Chanyeol said in this high pitched baby voice as he pressed a kiss against Jihoon’s hair before passing him over. “And now it is time for getting this little belly full!”</p><p>Baekhyun deadpanned at his baby voice being used towards him as he accepted the pup into his chest. </p><p>Immediately Jihoon squeaked this soft, knowing sound and was searching around the omega’s swollen breasts for a nipple, needing only a little help before latching on.</p><p>There was something incredibly beautiful about just looking at the pair. </p><p>It could be the way Baekhyun seemed soothed by watching Jihoon and petting through his (already) thick layer of hair, but Chanyeol was torn, because he also thought it was beautiful that Baekhyun’s c-section scar could be seen above his pajama bottoms and how his breasts were so heavily swollen with milk for their pup.</p><p>It made him wonder if all alpha’s felt this protective of their family’s during moments like this. Maybe it was just an instinctual thing, <em> or </em> maybe it was just a <em> Chanyeol </em>thing, but all the work that went into having a newborn always felt so worth it when he could just watch Baekhyun and Jihoon together.</p><p><em> “What?” </em>Baekhyun snapped him out of his thoughts, looking at him through his bangs with a light pink across his cheeks and palm gently patting Jihoon’s bottom. “Why are you looking at me like that?” </p><p>“What do you think about having another baby?”</p><p>Chanyeol was <em> so </em>getting his ass kicked later if the way Baekhyun bared his teeth at him said anything, but he saw the omega’s eyes churn in thought and felt more than accomplished. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p><em> “Oh! </em>Did you drop your blankie? Mommy’s got it! Don't start to fuss, JiJi.” </p><p>Chanyeol couldn’t help the slight smirk that pulled at the corner of his mouth as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and leaned against the entrance of the living room. </p><p>Baekhyun had droned on and on about how <em> annoying </em>that nickname was and how he much preferred Jihoon be called by his full name over it, and yet here he was throwing it out like it was nothing.</p><p>At this point, Chanyeol was pretty sure the omega scolding him was becoming a <em> Baekhyun I love you </em>purely due to how often he got nagged by his husband. </p><p>The alpha stayed quiet for a moment longer to watch Baekhyun step away from the diaper bag he'd been packing up to rush to the baby rocker set up in the corner. They purposely had it facing towards the living room because they’d learned Jihoon <em> hated </em>to not have eyes on someone at all times.</p><p>In that way, their pup reminded Chanyeol of Baekhyun, because as much as the omega pretended to hate people he hated to be left alone much more. </p><p>Baekhyun picked up the light blue and yellow sunflower patterned baby blanket to tuck around him; Chanyeol felt his smile spread watching Baekhyun wipe the baby’s drool with his thumb which made Jihoon squeak a soft noise and try to suck at his finger. </p><p>Chanyeol was sure Jihoon really loved his mommy, even if right now he really only cared about eating and napping. </p><p>“Where are you going? Trying to escape while I was napping?” Chanyeol commented, trying not to startle Baekhyun too much as he walked into the room to the coffee table to begin placing the items out on the table into the diaper bag.</p><p>Baekhyun did startle a bit, but just enough for him to go wide eyed, “Oh, I didn’t know you were up.” </p><p><em> “Just got up.” </em>Chanyeol hummed and had a passing thought to call him out on hearing him use his nickname, but he wouldn’t burst Baekhyun’s bubble. (At least not this time.)</p><p>“Well,” The omega said quietly, turning off the rocker and unstrapping the baby, “I was just going to make a run for dinner.” </p><p>“I can do it, don’t overwork yourself.” Chanyeol said instantly, frowning a bit because it would be the first time since Jihoon was born that one of them took him out without the other. “Or, you can leave him if you wanted a break. Daddy can watch him.” </p><p>Baekhyun pressed his lips together for a moment as he settled Jihoon on his side. Again, it seemed he had changed the baby for the third time today. First a pink polka dotted onesie, then a lamb top, and now a big bluish purple fluffy pajama set complete with a hood that he noticed Baekhyun taking a while to tuck Jihoon’s hair into.</p><p>“No, no, I figured he’d fall asleep in the car on the way.” </p><p>“You sure?” Chanyeol raised his brows, “What’s going on in that pretty head? You're doing that <em> look.”  </em></p><p>“Okay, look,” Baekhyun sighed and stood on the other side of the table with his weight heavily resting on one hip, “I just… I wanted to stop somewhere and then get dinner on the way back.” </p><p>“Okay?” Chanyeol said with an air of suspicion, “I was just wondering if Jihoon had to go because it’s a little chilly out. But of course, sunshine. Just give me a call and let me know you got there safe.” </p><p>“I’m bringing him because Minseok wanted to see him again, he said he had a gift.” </p><p>Chanyeol hummed before a thought occurred to him, “Oh! You're going to the shop?” </p><p>Baekhyun’s blush spread all the way down his neck and the omega quickly turned his attention to walking to the complete opposite end of the couch where the car seat sat to lay the baby inside. “Stop.” </p><p>The alpha smirked in an instant, making his way over to hug Baekhyun’s waist and lean over his spine like a leech. He heard the omega huff what was supposed to be an annoyed sound, but knew it wasn’t really considering Baekhyun didn’t elbow him off. </p><p>“What if I place an order for you, hm?” Chanyeol smiled and pressed a kiss to the back of his neck, “By the time you get there I’m going to have roses ordered for you, just you wait, baby.” </p><p>“Please don’t do that.” </p><p>Chanyeol assumed he was getting embarrassed and chuckled as he pressed a few kisses to Baekhyun's shoulder and backed off so the omega had some space to turn around. “What about daisies then? Or maybe some camellias?” </p><p>“Oh, god, <em> Yeol, </em>please don’t.” Baekhyun said hurriedly, and he was blushing with embarrassment at his flirting when he turned around but his eyes looked amused. “The house is going to have too many flowers to take care of if you do that. I’m going to pick some up already, alpha. Why else would I be going, idiot.”</p><p>“<em> Ah…” </em> For a moment Chanyeol clicked his tongue to search for a reply, but it was his turn for his ears to turn red because Baekhyun didn’t normally got out of his way to get him flowers, he just did it.</p><p>Needless to say Chanyeol was a <em> wee </em>bit taken back. </p><p>“Uh, I think Jihoon will like to see the shop, <em> yes..” </em>He added lamely, turning his attention to the doe eyed baby who was lazily moving his feet against each other. </p><p>“Daddy will miss you,” Chanyeol said fast, leaning into the car seat to tweak his nose and press a quick kiss onto his head. “Be good for mommy, okay? No crying too loud and-“</p><p>
  <em> “Chanyeol, stop being awkward.”  </em>
</p><p>Chanyeol managed a slight laugh because it felt weird for <em> him </em>to be the one acting awkward, that was completely a Baekhyun thing. Maybe he was around the omega too much lately and they were picking up traits. </p><p>“Okay, bye, bub. Be good <em> seriously.” </em>Chanyeol added to the baby, pressing a second kiss onto his little hand when Jihoon reached up towards him. </p><p>Then, he pulled back with a lopsided smile and turned to Baekhyun to grab his chin and separate his lips for a gentle kiss. </p><p>He could feel the heated blush on Baekhyun’s cheek when he moved a hand to cup his face, but just smiled and accepted that the omega was in a sweet mood tonight. </p><p>“Drive safe.” Chanyeol requested softly, dragging his palm to his jaw, “And give me a call when you get there.” </p><p>“Okay.” Baekhyun licked his lips and pointedly looked at Chanyeol’s lips rather than at him as he added. “The shop is out of roses apparently, I had to get you violets, they're blue violets and I made sure they match Jihoon’s outfit.” </p><p>Chanyeol released a quiet laugh under his breath before cupping his face in both hands and pressing a kiss to the center of his forehead with a soft sigh. “You always deny it, but you really are the sweetest omega in the world, my love.” </p><p>“Oh no… it… it was Jihoon’s idea.” </p><p>This time he actually laughed and found Baekhyun smiling with a slightly embarrassed expression when he pulled back to look at him. </p><p>“I thought <em> I </em> was the baby whisperer?” </p><p>“Apparently not.” Baekhyun blushed, “I’m getting pretty good you know.” </p><p>Chanyeol grinned fondly and gave his cheek a soft peck. “I’m sure you are, sweetheart.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>https://curiouscat.qa/Gigi_B56 - Ask me questions!</p><p>Twitter: Gigi_B56 - Come see sneak peeks of stories!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>